Please Don't Go
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Gaara x Neji x Sasuke ...gaara is a prostitute and sasuke and neji save him, duh.


THIS IS NOT FOR THIS STORRY!!! IT'S ACTUALLY A NEJIXGAARAXSASUKE THAT I FELT LIKE PUTTING ON HERE TO MAKE YOU GUYS ANGRY FOR GETTING SO EXCITED AND THEN LET DOWN!!! LOL, WELL....just think of this as a calmer downer since u probably wont seen a new chapter for this story for a few days. Sorry, but not really xD If ur a Naruto fan, or just like Naruto yaoi couples, and you like Neji, Gaara(u really have to like gaara, since hes the main character) and Sasuke(though i personally hate him, that fucking trader, i lover him in yaoi) then you'll like this xD Hey, i have church at 10:00 tommorrow and i stayed up till 3:04 in the ams to write this, so read it. xD

**

* * *

**

_**I Need You**_

* * *

**He always understood.**

**He always knew it was like that.**

**He always ignored it.**

**He always complied with it.**

**Because he understood it.**

Gaara moaned out-loud fakely as the man came inside him, filling him up with his thick juice. Second's later Gaara came as the man gave a final jerk to his forcefully erected cock, and his cum sprayed all over his stomach and the sheets.

The man quickly pulled out of Gaara with a harsh grunt, and Gaara heard the bathroom door slam shut moments later.

Gaara sighed, blinking slowly. Eight rounds.....since nine......

He was officially worn out.

But.....

Gaara's hands lazily found his cock, and he started stroking it with his right hand, massaging his balls with the left. A really blush seeped into his cheeks, and lush moans grounded out his lips as Gaara jerked against himself.

He was imaging it; the naked, made-up pictures of Sasuke Uchiha fucking Neji Hyuuga in the shower, and Sasuke moaning how tight Neji is.

Gaara loved both those teens, and he doubted he would ever get one.

Gaara was a freak. They were not.

Finally, Gaara came into his hands. He sucked on his self-lubricated fingers, his eyes lids gently closing in pleasure and tiredness.

Next thing known, he had fallen into a slumber.

The man walked out of the shower, fully dressed in his suit. His dreadful wife finally took leave for a conference in the Village of Sand, leaving him able to go play around with the boys.

He looked over the sleeping toy, smirking as he saw one of the boys hands lightly on his flushed cock and the other in his mouth, his finger only centimeters away from slipping out.

The boy looked peaceful.

He smirked and placed a extensive amount of cash over the red head's body.

Gaara Sabuku was the best fuck a man could receive.

* * *

Gaara stepped inside his house, only to quickly get punched in the face and forced to the floor, his wind knocked out of him.

"You whore! How _dare _you come back into this house, smelling like those men! You fucking cock sucker!"

Gaara sighed inwardly. His step father was quite annoying.

He stood up, setting down the pack and pulling out the money. He ignored his father punches and kicks and cruel insults as he walked up the stairs to his brother and sister's room.

"....fucking house.....cock.....slut.....toy.....man-whore....nerve......"

He opened Kankuro's door, rolling his eyes. Kankuro was on his bed, ear-plugs in and laptop on his lap. He was concentrating on it harshly, his pupils fixated on the figure that was obviously moving on the screen. A pencil was in his mouth, numerous papers beside him.

Gaara walked in without a word.

Kankuro glanced up at him, and he pulled one of the earplugs out.

"Hey...," he murmured.

Gaara shook his head, and Kankuro looked behind him. His eyes narrowed at their father, and then he looked back to Gaara.

Gaara set four wads of two hundred dollar bills on his bed.

"Gaara you really don't—"

Gaara cut him off with a glare, which actually meant:

_He's not paying for your college because he doesn't like your choice in major. You don't have a job because your to busy with Temari. You need money somehow. _

Kankuro stared at him, and then sighed shaking his head. "Whatever, idiot brother..."

_Thanks_

Gaara then walked out of his brother room, received another hit on the jaw—that's going to bruise...—and then opened Temari's door.

Temari was hunched over a cage, a small reassuring smile on her face as she looked down to the blonde baby wrapped in light blue fan-pictured pajamas.

She looked up when she heard Gaara come in.

"Gaara....."

Gaara gave her the same amount of money he had given Kankuro, and then looked down to the baby, staring at it emotionlessly.

The baby was asleep, it's face expressionless. It was breathing so lightly as it listened to the soft music of waves that was playing from Temari's radio.....

Gaara then took out a teddy bear and placed it right above the baby boy's head, in the large space that was provided.

He glanced one last time to Temari who had 'Thank you so much, little brother' written all over her face, and then walked out of the room, and then downstairs till he was slammed against the door by his step father.

"Who the _fuck _do you think you are, walking into my house, smelling like those old men who have been fucking you all night, and then thinking you can actually waltz strait out of here with no harm?!"

Gaara starred at him, not blinking.

The drunken old man growled and ripped Gaara's shirt, his nails deepening into Gaara's skin as it came down.

Pain....

Then the man stay their, huffing.

"Are you done?," Gaara asked lightly.

"You're a bitch, slutty whore who can't live going through one day without getting fucked or sucking on some guys cock."

Gaara winced inwardly at his words, but showed no emotions of it.

He understood this was the ending of his fathers rant so he picked up his bag and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

* * *

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, looking over to Neji, who glanced at him.

They then both glanced back to Gaara Sabaku.

Like always, his pale face was covered in bruises and hickeys. It wasn't just on his face, but on his arms and neck and most likely on his waste and below.

Though only the bruises were visible on his face, they two teens knew there were hickeys and more bruises down the boys body.

They knew it because they stocked him.

Gaara, already locked up in his dark, gothic wear—which included the Tripp pants and the hoody that always hung over him(including the hood that shadowed his face)—sat down in seat, throwing his pack underneath the table.

Immediately, paper air planes and crumpled up papers come flying towards him, hitting him(mostly in the head).

Gaara tries to ignore this, not moving an inch, but something.....

"You gay fag i hope you rot in hell."

It takes gaara by surprise.

His eyes widen a fraction at the closeness of the voice; his ear.....

His eyelids flutter, despite Sai's known straitness....

He wants to be touched right then and there, but he can't.

"Class! Seats! We have Projects to speak over!"

The class groaned, but Sai smirked, blowing lightly on Gaara's ear and then retreating to his girlfriend, Ino, who was giggling like a maniac.

Gaara bit his lip in disgust.

The class droned on, project speech after project speech.

Gaara sat there like he always did, completely expressionless on the outside, totally emotion filled on the inside.

He listened to Sai's report on Art. To Sasuke's report on future bands of Japan and other countries. To Neji's report on compatibility with lovers. To Kiba's report on types of Dogs. To Naruto's report on the future of fast-food and how Instant Ramen isn't Instant, but as Instant as they can get it. To Ino's and Sakura's shared report on clothe styles. To Shikamaru's report on emotions. To Shino's report on bugs. To Hinata's report on Celebrities. And to many others....

And now, all that was left was....

"So, has everyone gone? Oh wait, it seems i almost forgot. Gaara, why don't you make your way up here? You _do _have your report don't you?"

If only Gaara could kill Kakashi-sensei and get away with it........without feeling guilty.

Gaara sighed and sat up, walking to the front of the class.

He felt Neji and Sasuke's eyes on him. Oh what a dream come true.

Gaara turned to the chalk board and grabbed a piece of chalk, blinking.

Then, in large Italian letters:

_Do your fear difference, because it is different?_

_Because it is not regular?_

_Because it can change thing you don't want to change?_

_Is that why you fear it? _

_I am different, and i am not afraid of change_

Gaara sighed and set down the chalk, walking back to his seat and slumping down into it.

He doubted anyone knew what he had just wrote, mostly because they didn't know Italian. It was major to take an English class, other languages were just personal choice.

Those eyes. Their eyes. They one's that mattered. He could feel the deep set glances of Sasuke Uchiha's onyx eyes, and Neji Hyuugas swirling white ones. His heart fluttered.

But the moment was quickly ruined.

"What the fuck?," Sakura growled.

"How the hell are we supposed to understand this shit?!," Ino asked.

Gaara felt Kakashi's eyes on him. And he knew....

"Class settle down," Kakashi demanded. "Now, the bell should be ringing....."

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_.

_Finally_, Gaara thought, getting up from his seat quickly, pushing his backpack over his shoulder and running out the classroom .

"Wait, Gaara."

* * *

Gaara stopped in his tracks. He looked over to Kakashi, who was staring strait at him.

"Sasuke, Neji, please stay behind too," Kakashi added.

The class gasped—well, the class that was still remaining.

They were gossiping as they headed out, and then when they were gone, it was quiet.

Gaara planted himself in a seat, and somehow, he was right in the middle of the Hyuuga and Uchiha.

Kakashi folded his arms over his chair, spinning half way in his chair, examining them.

Then he held up a meter stick and pointed up to the lines on the board.

"Do you fear difference because it is different?"

He slid the ruler down to the next line. "Because it is not regular?"

Next. "Is that why you fear it?"

Last. "I am different and i am not afraid of change."

It was silent in the room, until Kakashi sensei sucked in some air and then let it out. "That almost brought tears to my eyes Gaara. So I'll tell you flat out, A+."

Silence...

"But, there is something else i have to ask you."

Gaara stared, waiting.

"Is their something....going on in your house? I mean, are you....getting abused or........."

_Wow, _Sasuke thought.

The red head sighed, standing up. "Nothing's getting done to me that i don't approve of."

_Wow_, Neji _and _Sasuke thought.

"Anyway, I've gotta go."

And Gaara Sabaku left the classroom.

Though not without a piece of paper falling from his backpack.

Neji, the one who noticed it first, raise an eyebrow and stood up and got it.

He went back to his seat and opened the envelop.

His heart shuddered in pain.

_**Brothel Le**_

_Schedule:_

_Monday: 8pm-12pn—Room 9_

_Tuesday: 6pm-9pm—Entertainment—pole dancing _

_Wednesday:11pm-4am—Room 9 _

_Thursday: 7:15pm-9pm—Server _

_Friday-Sunday: 11pm-5am—Room 9 _

Sasuke came over and looked over it, and he bit his lip. Both the boys knew that Gaara was a prostitute(or something oddly close to it) but they didn't know.....

"Are you alright, boys?," Kakashi asked. "What's on the paper?"

Neji shook his head, crumpling it and shoving it into his back pack. "Nothing. Why are we here again?"

"Well i thought that was obvious....,"Kakashi murmured. "You are to inspect Gaara Sabuku thoroughly over the course of the rest of the school year...You are dismissed."

* * *

A drunken man shoved Gaara against the wall, kissing him fiercely.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he tasted the thick taste alcohol in the mans mouth.

The man was forbidden to do this to him, and should right fully get kicked out the store....

"Hey, get your dirty hands off him!"

Gaara's eyes widened at the familiar voice. The man let out a yelp as he got hit in the back and fell into a waiting polices hands, who took him away.

In front of Gaara stood his beloved crushes: Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga.

They did not look happy. They looked annoyed. And aggravated. And.......ashamed.......?

They looked over Gaara's garb......an _extremely _skimpy, toy outfit that the workers were forced to wear when serving.

The only thing it actually hid was his 'area' and it _barely _even did that.

Gaara stared at them in horror.

No.......no one could see him like this.....in this sort of place.....doing this sort of thing...

Sasuke quickly reached out and clenched onto Gaara's wrist tightly, wrenching him across the room.

"Your coming with us," he said.

But they were stopped buy the manager at the doors.

"Hey, hey, calm down boys. You'll have to buy Gaara to take him home! Where's the 40000 yen? Actually, 80000 yen since there's to of you."

(40000 yen= 420.44 U.S. dollars) (80000 yen =840.88 U.S. dollars)

They were apparently expecting this to happen, and they both held out allot of wads of money. The man smirked, looking over it to see if it was real, and then handed it back to them. "Don't forget to tip. This one is _g.o.o.d_."

They glared at him, and then pushed past him and walked out the Brothel.

Immediately after departure of the store, a cold crisp wind hit Gaara, who shivered and froze,

The two men turn back to stare at him. Sasuke let go.

"Why did you.....," Gaara asked.

"Because a person like you shouldn't be doing that."

Neji slipped off his coat and handed it to Gaara. "Here."

Gaara stared at it for a second, and then slipped it on over his.....toy outfit.

It instantly warmed him up.

They walked over to a very pretty car that Gaara didn't know the name of. Sasuke took the driver seat. Neji took passenger. Gaara took the back seat.

He was suddenly feeling extremely tired, and he rested his head against the window, yawning.

He didn't want to close his eyes.....but...

"Go to sleep Gaara, we wont hurt you," Neji whispered, turning to him.

Gaara stared at him for a long moment, and then looked down at the car floor. He nodded curtly, and then nestled himself against the heated car seats, drifting into his dream state where everything was beautiful.

* * *

Well, this could possibly be a one-shot. Probably not. Im tired, so another chapter for this, or any other my stories wont be released tonight. Or tomorrow, since ill be at Barnes and Noble all day xD

Thanks for reading!!

**SORRY for GRAMMAR MISTAKES and MISSPELLINGS**


End file.
